


Contract Kill

by shipping_the_mavin_ship



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- Assassins, M/M, Minor Violence, Parent Death, but it was a while ago, ill add more along the way i cant think of anything else, oh and i made everyone a little younger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_the_mavin_ship/pseuds/shipping_the_mavin_ship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets a contract to kill Gavin. He was supposed to observe the target and find the best time to strike. What he wasn't supposed to do was fall in love, but not everything works out the way it’s meant to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i update this every thursday! I hope everyone likes it, and if anyone wants to follow me on tumblr i'd appreciate it! shipping-the-mavin-ship . feel free to leave kudos! love you guys (:

Michael Jones wasn't always the most well known assassin in the business. He once was a regular teenager living in New Jersey with his family. He went to high school, had normal friends, and didn't do much to give himself a crazy life. That was until he moved to Austin, Texas after his whole family got murdered at the age of seventeen. But that was years ago, when he was still a boy. Now at the age of twenty four, those tough years have turned him into a man, a man with a hunger for the people who killed his family’s blood. It took Michael years to become as well known as he is now, but with the help of his trainer Ryan Haywood he climbed to the very top of this fucked up ladder, and there’s no way he will be coming down.

 

“Ryan, why do we have to continue training? It’s not like I need it anymore.” Ryan has been training Michael harder the past few days, normally they would do some quick sparing and go about their days joking about, but that hasn't been the case lately. Michael was one of the top people in this business, and he could probably be a trainer to a first year. “That’s exactly the kind of talk that will get you killed Michael. You’re never trained enough. There will always be new things to learn. If you stop training, you get rusty, then you screw up and die. Not all of your targets will be harmless people that some rich snob wants dead Michael, you know that. I don’t want something like last time to happen.”

 

Ryan was referring to a target that almost got Michael on his last mission. It had been a close call, but Michael was able to handle it, years of training paid off well. The curly haired boy knew that the man scolding him meant well, he had known Ryan for years now, and realized this was only the older boy trying to protect him. “Yeah okay, Ryan, I understand. Can we just be done for today though?” Michael put on his signature pout face for when he wants something, causing Ryan to sigh, nodding his head in defeat. Michael smiled, and bounded towards the locker room to pack his shit and head to his apartment a little aways from the building he’s been going to for the past five years.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's pretty short! This is kinda a background on Michael. I'll make chapters longer in the future!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a contract to kill Gavin. He was supposed to observe the target and find the best time to strike. What he wasn't supposed to do was fall in love, but not everything works out the way it’s meant to.

Wake up, take a shower, brush teeth, get ready, eat shitty cereal, go to work, mess around with Ryan, go home, eat shitty food, play Xbox, eat more shitty food, go to sleep. This was what a normal day for Michael looked like. He was tired of repeating the same steps over and over, living the same boring life. Yeah, he was an assassin, but in all honesty it wasn't what it was made out to be. When Michael got into this line of work he expected more action and danger, and less hanging out with Ryan and doing what he did as a teenager.

 Michael did get jobs, and he did get to be around danger and all that fun shit, but he mainly was sitting at home, playing games he has already beat five times before. So when Michael got to work the next day and was immediately summoned to his bosses, Matt Hullum’s, office, you could say he was pretty surprised.

“Michael, looks like it’s your lucky day. You have a contract.” Matt slid the manila folder that he was holding over to Michael, letting him pick it up and look inside. “This will be your target, you were hired by a man by the name of Joel Heyman, you may know him, or you may not. He has given you three weeks to complete this, judging by the amount of time, I’d say this man may be hard to take out. You are to find him, eliminate him, and collect the money. There is more information in the folder. Good luck Jones.”

 With that, Michael got up from the chair he was in, the folder weighing heavy in his hand despite the lightness of it, and he walked out of the door. Once he got to his desk he sat in his chair, taking out all of the papers from his folder. “Well, Mr. Gavin Free, looks like someone has something against you.” Gavin David Free, 23 years old, originally from Oxfordshire, England. He was apparently living with a married couple, Geoff and Griffon Ramsey, with their daughter Millie. Michael tried to take in all the information on the papers, re-reading them just to make sure he had gotten everything down.

 Gavin apparently was a very wanted man with Mr. Heyman’s people, after he had single-handedly ruined an operation a few months back. It also said that Geoff and Griffon, would be armed and dangerous. It was believed that Geoff, Griffon, and Gavin were working for someone along with another man, who may or may not be called Brown Man. Gavin was said to be the weakest link, but if was taken out, it was believed that the group would give up the crime life.

“Well fuck, I’m going up against a whole fucking group of people!” Michael hit his desk, and shoved the papers back into the folder and into his file cabinet. He decided he had enough information and went to go tell Ryan all about his new contract, which hopefully was a lot easier than it sounded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter of Contract Kill! I really hope this doesn't suck. Thank you all for the reads and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a contract to kill Gavin. He was supposed to observe the target and find the best time to strike. What he wasn't supposed to do was fall in love, but not everything works out the way it’s meant to.

“So, you’re telling me that you may have to go up against a whole gang?” Ryan had just got done listening to Michael tell him all about his contract, now he was trying to take the possible danger of the situation in. “Yeah, well, I did say I wanted more danger and action, I just didn’t think it would be so soon. Michael lived for the thrill, that’s why he loved his job. Finding his parents killers was a major reason he got into this line of work, but his love for adventure was what really drew him to it.

 

“Still Michael, you need to be careful with this, this one is more serious than the others. If you need any help please don’t hesitate to call me, please.” Ryan looked down at Michael with the usual fatherly look he gets whenever Michael goes off on a mission. Michael nodded his head and pulled the older man into an embrace, because you never know when the last time you see someone is, and Michael will be damned if he loses another father in his life.

 

Ryan pulled away from the hug and put his hand on Michael's shoulder, smiling at the younger boy. “I know you can do this, you have one kick ass trainer, you’ll be back in no time.” Michael laughed, shaking his head. Yes, Michael did have one amazing trainer, and he was definitely glad Ryan was him. “Thanks Ryan, I probably won’t even need the three weeks” Michael sighed, wondering if he was reassuring Ryan, or himself.

 

“When do you leave?” Michael never got an exact date on when he should start, but seeing as he only has three weeks he decided when he should go out fairly quickly. “I leave in two days, I don’t have an address for the Ramsey’s, but I know where the daughter goes to school, it suggests I follow her home to see where they live. After I find that out, I’m going to get a hotel near by and plan I guess” Ryan sighed, obviously not expecting Michael to be leaving so soon.

 

“How far away will you be going?” Michael didn’t remember the name of the town, but he knew it was a couple hours away from Austin. “I think it’s around 6 hours away, apparently the Ramsey’s were living in Austin, but once they got into the crime life they had to move to some bum fuck town in the middle of no where”.

 

Michael put his head in his hands sighing, he couldn’t help but think about the long journey ahead of him. He may not be leaving Texas, but he still had to drive 6 hours away, away from his home, away from his work friends, and most importantly away from Ryan. Michael hated being alone, after being alone for so long, he needed someone around. Not having Ryan by his side made him nervous, but it was his job, and it’s what he has to do.

 

Michael took in a deep breath, and got up from the chair he was sitting in, looking at Ryan who was staring at the wall. “I’m going to go home, get ready and shit, drinks tonight?” Ryan smiled at him, which was all Michael needed for an answer. With that, Michael turned around, making his way to his office to pack his things, luckily not having to go to the locker room, since he didn’t have to train today. After he was done, he made his way back home, the whole time thinking about what this Gavin Free did to get someone wanting to kill him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy Thanksgiving guys! I decided to upload this earlier today, seeing that I will be busy tonight. I wish you all a happy thanksgiving and if you don't celebrate it than a happy day! Thanks for reading (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a contract to kill Gavin. He was supposed to observe the target and find the best time to strike. What he wasn't supposed to do was fall in love, but not everything works out the way it’s meant to.

The next two days went by fairly quickly as Michael did the necessary things to get ready. It was the day of his departure too Marfa, Texas, about 6 hours away from Austin. According to the research Michael did on the town, it was incredibly small. The Ramsey's really must of needed to be out of the city, but that was good for Michael, small city's meant you could be found easier since there was little people to search through.

 

Michael was set to leave in an hour, he already had his car packed up with his equipment and personal belongings. It was long road trips like these where he wished he could bring anyone with him, but he was on a contract and he had to do this alone. 

 

Michael was sitting with Ryan in the break room, along with Miles and Kerry, two friends he made when coming into the company. Miles was an assassin like Michael, but they usually used Miles for out of country missions, since he was fluent in almost every language. Kerry on the other hand was the behind the scenes guy, he did the tech work and made sure the equipment was running smoothly, he was also one of the guys who you would hear through your occasional earpiece that you wore. They were pretty cool guys, Michael's better friends in the company. He did have other people he would occasionally talk too, such as Barbara and Lindsay, but they were more work friends.

 

Michael looked at the clock, the time being 8:27 am. He got up from his seat, making the other three men look at him. “Is it time?” Miles asked, standing up as well, ready to say goodbye to his friend. Michael sighed and nodded, making the others stand as well. Kerry went and hugged him first, giving him a pat on the back and a muttered goodbye, before standing off to the side, waiting for the others to do the same. Miles was next, holding on a bit longer, before pulling back and giving him a sloppy kiss on the forehead with a be safe, making them all laugh. The last was Ryan, who did the same as the others, but it meant much more to Michael. “See you soon kid” Ryan pulled back and smiled a solemn smile, his words weighing heavy with Michael, even though they weren't that much, Michael understood everything Ryan was trying to convey in those simple words.

 

They all knew that this was normal, leaving for a few days or a week was expected. It was their jobs, and they understood the risks, even Kerry understood. If it were anyone else they wouldn't bat an eyelash, but when someone close to them all, such as Michael, leaves for even a little, it’s a different story. They all knew the risks, and what could happen, which is exactly why they treat this with such emotion. If not, it could be the last time they seen Michael again. The life of an assassin isn't what it is made to be, but they were all lucky enough to complete every contract. One day they may not be so lucky.

  
Michael said goodbye to them all, he went to his office and grabbed his things, and then went out to his car. Michael opened the door to his car and got in the driver's seat, starting up the vehicle. Without looking back, Michael took the car out of park and put it into drive. Leaving the gates of the Rooster Teeth Assassins company, or more known as the R.T.A company. With his shitty radio on, and his windows down, he made his 6 hour long journey to Marfa, Texas, with a nervousness in his stomach that wouldn't settle down.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL for the reads and kudos! Can't believe this is actually good. This all started off as a day dream in Biology class, so actually having it be so liked is surprising to me! Hope this chapter is okay!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a contract to kill Gavin. He was supposed to observe the target and find the best time to strike. What he wasn’t supposed to do was fall in love, but not everything works out the way it’s meant to.

6 hours later, Michael was sitting in his motel room, only 5 miles away from Millie’s school. She was supposed to be getting picked up in an hour, leaving Michael plenty of time to prepare. All he was supposed to be doing today was following Millie and her babysitter Tina back to the Ramsey’s house. Keep a distance, don’t get noticed, and don’t engage in contact. If Michael were seen even remotely it could blow this whole thing up.

 

20 minutes before pickup time Michael decided to start going down to the school. Once he was there he picked a safe distance where he could easily see who came out without being spotted. Michael sat and waited making sure to keep a lookout for Millie and Tina.

 

“There” he whispered out loud as he seen a little girl with a red streak through her blonde hair, matching the picture of Millie in Michael’s file. Millie stood outside for a minute until one of the car’s the Ramsey’s had that Michael had also seen in the file pulled up in front of her.

 

Michael switched his attention to the driver of the car, noticing that it was the babysitter Tina. He saw her look around before pulling out of the school parking lot and into the road. Michael started his car back up and waited until they were one car ahead of him until he started to follow, hoping they wouldn’t notice him.

 

Around 10 minutes later Michael saw Tina pull into a driveway, Michael pressed the location button on his gps device, and saved the address, he continued driving past the house and back to the motel. With the Ramsey’s address now known, he could carry out the other things he needed to do. But, Michael had done all that was needed to be done for the day.

  
Once Michael got back to his motel room, he went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, deciding that the rest of the day could be occupied with sleeping off 6 hours of being on the road. Michael stepped into the shower and let the hot water run across his skin, and for the first time since he got his contact, letting himself relax and think about nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry for the delay, I have been with family members so I haven't been writing at all. I promise once I get back home I will start doing my regular Thursday routine. I know this is short but I will write longer chapters once I'm back home. Thank you all for being patient!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a contract to kill Gavin. He was supposed to observe the target and find the best time to strike. What he wasn't supposed to do was fall in love, but not everything works out the way it’s meant to.

Michael was sat down the street of the Ramsey’s house the next day, it was around 9:00 am and he was waiting to see the pattern of Gavin’s day. He sat there for 10 minutes before he saw Gavin walking out with who Michael recognized as Geoff Ramsey. They both got into the car that was parked in the driveway, reversing and heading down the street. Michael waited about 5 seconds before starting his own car and taking off after them. 

Michael followed them to a small coffee shop called “Do Your Thing Coffee”, about 10 minutes from their home. He didn't go into the small parking center where the shop was, instead Michael parked into the one across the street, watching the two men go inside. Michael waited a minute before exiting his car and heading across the street, hoping Gavin and Geoff hadn't noticed him. 

“Hello! What can I get you today?” The young barista at the shop had on a bright smile, looking at Michael with a friendly look. He wasn't used to the smiles and the niceness of the world, after working for a place that kill people for a living, and being someone who kills people for a living, you become kind of desensitized to emotion. His co-workers aren't ones who usually have on bright smiles. More like, semi smiles and cold eyes. Yeah, they were still happy and friendly people, well, they were still functioning, but they still have seen things most people haven't, and that usually takes away the light from your eyes. Michael loved the people he worked with, but he could admit that they weren't like the young barista girl, innocent, naive to the dangers of the world. 

“Coffee, black.” Michael wasn't here to enjoy coffee, he was here to do the second part of his mission. It was time to make contact. Michael didn't like developing relationships with his targets, but he knew this job wouldn't be like the rest. If Michael were to work from the inside, it would be easier to have access to Gavin. Michael knew Geoff would be with Gavin at all times, making it harder to take care of the British man. But if Michael was able to make them both trust him, let him get close to them, then they would never see it coming. No one expects a friend to be the person that takes them out. 

“Coming up sir!” The girl turned around and told her co-worker what he wanted, Michael stepped aside and searched for Gavin, spotting him in the back sat alone, most likely waiting for Geoff. Michael already had a plan, he perfected the words he would say, the moves he would make. All that was left was for Gavin to make the steps Michael had anticipated he would make. 

“Here’s your coffee sir! Have a nice day.” Michael picked up his drink and thanked the girl, his eyes never leaving Gavin. Michael took a deep breath and put his plan into action, taking a step towards the direction Gavin was seated. Once he was only a few steps away Michael did the first thing he had to do, get Gavin’s attention. 

“Shit!” Michael flung himself forwards, making it seem like he tripped. His coffee skidded against the floor, and face hit the ground, effectively causing Gavin to look at him, and immediately get up to help Michael. “Are you alright?!” A strong British accent came to Michael's ears, when he looked up he saw Gavin standing above him with a worried look on his face. Michael's plan was working so far, now he just had to perfect the other steps. 

“Yeah, fuck, I’m good, just slipped on something.” Michael grabbed Gavin’s outstretched hand and stood up, Michael could of sworn a jolt went through his body but he brushed it off. “You don’t look fine mate, you took a pretty big tumble, and your coffee got all over the floor!” Gavin pointed to Michael’s fallen drink and went to pick up his cup, throwing it away and walked to the counter. 

Michael could see Gavin talking to the young barista lady, then pulling out his wallet and handing her some money. Michael continued to stand there, this wasn't apart of his plan, Michael didn't really assume Gavin would walk away so abruptly. When Gavin did come back, he had drink in his hand and a worker right behind him. 

“Okay, so this is the spill! Sorry Erica, he didn't mean to!” Gavin flashed a smile at the girl and she rolled her eyes at him. “Yeah whatever, as long as I get paid I’m good. Plus, I’m used to cleaning up after you so it’s a nice change when it’s someone else.” The girl, Erica, took out a mop and started cleaning up the spilt coffee, leaving Gavin to get back to Michael. 

“So, I thought since you spilled your coffee, you would maybe want another one, so I had Heather make you a new one, on me, and then I got Erica to clean up your other one, and yeah” Gavin handed Michael the new coffee and gave him a smile, it was a shame Michael had to kill him, Gavin wasn't a bad guy. Not many people would buy you coffee just because you tripped over nothing. 

“Thanks, that’s really nice of you, my name’s Michael” Michael put out his hand, waiting for Gavin to introduce himself, “No problem mate, the name’s Gavin” Gavin did the same and the two men shook hands, Michael’s plan was definitely coming along, and Gavin was playing right into it. 

“What the fuck is going on here? I leave for what, ten minutes? and you’ve already gotten yourself into trouble haven’t you?” That’s who was missing, Geoff Ramsey, the only person who could possibly ruin Michael’s plans. If Michael was lucky, Geoff wouldn’t read into him too much, and if he isn't, which he never is, then Geoff will probably kill him. Actually, either way, it’s sort of a win win for Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, yeah I haven't posted in a while, sorry life got too busy. I made this one pretty long, so hopefully y'all like it! And, if ya don't, then get out. Okay bye.


End file.
